One Sky, One Destiny
by LeleB123
Summary: Before Aqua was a Keyblade Master, she was a girl living in a village with her mother. Before Terra became one, he lived in the slums scraping every day just to get by. And before Ventus, Sora, and Roxas had their fates thrust upon them, they were brothers enjoying just being with each other. In the end, they would come to learn destiny can prove to be quite a fickle thing...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first ever story for Kingdom Hearts! Funny enough I'd been bouncing ideas around about doing a story for Kingdom Hearts for quite a long time, but could never figure out a way to properly go about it. And believe me when I say I had multiple versions written up but nothing really jelled with. It wasn't until I replayed the games thanks to ReMixes coming out on PS3 and PS4 that I came up with this and found I was satisfied with it. And I hope that whoever reads this enjoys this as much as I enjoyed creating it!_

 _Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and our Disney overlords._

 _One Sky, One Destiny_

 _Act: Prologue_

 _Chapter One: Set in motion_

 _Their light was fading… how could they have been so careless… after…after… after what? Why did they feel as though they forgotten something so very important? In the end, death seemed to be unavoidable, so maybe this was a blessing in disguise… they closed their eyes willing to give into deaths embrace._

 _It felt as if their body were gliding, floating down perpetually with no end in sight. Is this what death truly felt like? If that was the case, they guess it wasn't a bad way to go. But, before they truly had the chance to relish in this growing feeling of numbness. They felt a familiar warmth began radiating throughout their body._

" _This_ warmth _… it's…"_

 _They slowly but surely began to open their eyes. There it was… their dull azure orbs now faced with the consequences of their actions. Light once whole and bright, now fractured and deemed beyond repair._

 _Why? Why were they here?_

" ** _Hey. Where am I?"_**

 _The sudden intrusion of a voice startled them._

" _Who's there?"_

 _Who did this voice belong to? And why did it…_

Before they had a chance to question anything. They found themselves instantly bath in a ray of light before floating down gracefully on a fully whole platform of white…

" ** _I'm a brand-new heart."_**

" _But this is—why are you in my heart?"_

" ** _The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance… and followed it here."_**

" _Yeah_. _That was my light."_

They once again found themselves glancing at the last remaining piece of their fractured soul.

" _But my heart is fractured. And now…the little I have left is slipping away."_

The voice gave a slight chuckle in response to this news.

" ** _Then you should join your heart with mine."_**

" _Huh?"_

Had they heard correctly? There was no way that… In response to their growing doubt, their azure orbs grew wide as the fracture began to fill itself in completely.

" ** _Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day… you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did._**

Hearing this filled them with a sense of vigor they hadn't realized they possessed. So… this wasn't the end? They felt a warm smile creep on their lips.

" _Right. Thanks."_

" ** _It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is…"_**

They surveyed their now fully complete heart. Second chances didn't come every day. And wasting it wasn't something they planned on doing anytime soon.

" _Open the door…"_

{ _Kingdom Hearts}_

 ** _Years Prior…_**

"What is it you wish to discuss with me Eraqus? Considering how long it's been since we last spoke. I can only guess it must truly be something urgent."

"Yes, it has been quite some time. I'm sorry if taking you away from any other important matters that you may have needed to attend to."

"No, it is quite alright. I just finished up something with my apprentice some time ago. So, I have nothing really noteworthy that needs attending to."

"Apprentice? I never thought I'd hear of the great Yin Sid taking on an apprentice. This must be a special one…"

"Yes, quite. A young king to be precise."

"Hm…"

"He's got a way to go, but I know when the times comes he'll do great things."

"I see. Now…. I'm sure you've noticed the denizens of the darkness have become more restless as of late."

"Hm…Yes. It seems that things _are_ picking up when it comes to them. Has Xehanort said anything on the matter?"

"To be honest I haven't heard from him in a while, so if he's noticed this growing shift in activity I can't be sure. If he happens to contact me, I'll him know that we've spoken and have him contact you first thing. But, I don't know if this seems sudden, or even foolhardy, but I worried that some day events may befall us that will be beyond our power. And I want to—"

"Appoint an apprentice?"

"More like apprentices."

"Apprentices?

"Yes."

"Well… I don't think it is foolhardy at all Eraqus. In fact, I think you're right about our peaceful days coming to an end. The balance of light _and_ dark needs to be maintained at all cost and seeking out more bearers of the light to uphold something of this magnitude is quite a Masterly decision."

"Why, thank you. You honor me with such words."

"Now, do you know where you're going to find your first apprentice?"

"I do. But, it won't be an easy task."

"Yes, well… I have faith in you, my friend. And as the ancient foretellers before us used to say in trying times, "May your heart be your guiding key."

" _May your heart be your guiding key."_

{ _Kingdom Hearts}_

The dawn slowly began to filter through the sky illuminating the small castle island known as, 'Land of Departure'. And as for the _one_ residing resident that managed to call the place, 'home', a young man by the name of Eraqus. He considered it his daily wake up call. Eraqus felt his face twitch as the light began to filter through curtains of his rather spacious room, spurring the rest of his body into a slow state of alertness.

He slowly, but surely got up, giving a hardy stretch to elevate the stiffness in his muscles. Making his way over to the small dresser that adorned his room. One of the few furnishings that he possessed. A table and two chairs over by the window and a semi-dusty chess set sat in the center. He opened the top drawer pulling out a robe and pants before leaving the room and making the long trek to the bathroom.

Eraqus found himself give a warm sigh as his sharp brown eyes reflected at him through the mirror. He ran his palm over the mirror to get rid of the condensation that had formed as he gave himself a once over, he couldn't help but notice how a stubble was starting to form on his chin, and from the looks of it, his hair had grown a bit longer. Not that it really mattered he didn't really have anyone to cut it for him, and honestly, he rather put it into a ponytail then deal with the hassle. Eventually, he dried himself, dressed, his now dried locks in somewhat of a messy ponytail that had a lock hanging on the side of his face, not that he minded.

He then headed back to his room to make some last-minute provisions for the journey ahead. Once he was sure he had everything he needed, a burlap sack now slung over his left shoulder while a shining piece of metal that resembled a shoulder guard rested comfortably on the other. Eraqus gave himself a nod in reassurance. He knew there were trying times ahead, but just as he knew the darkness was done with sleep, he found that so was he.

With that, Eraqus made his way outside. The warm breeze felt wonderful as it whizzed past his skin. A soft smile rested on his lips as he gave his home one last glance as he wasn't sure how long the journey would take, nor how far away from home he'd be, but he hoped that when he returned he'd have two apprentices to share the place with. Once he'd gotten his final look in, he hit the center of the shoulder guard that resided on his shoulder. He found himself instantly engulfed in a warm light. The light dissipating in seconds to reveal white and golden armor. With a swift motion, he summoned his mystical weapon known by all who possessed a strong heart as a _Keyblade_.

Keyblades were different for each user and for Eraqus this was no exception. Eraqus' Keyblade was comprised of a light grey guard and a copper rod with the teeth on the key portion being shaped into an 'E'. The most significant part of the Keyblade, however, is the keychain. As that allows the Keyblade to change if the user had another keychain in their possession. Eraqus' Keychain was made of several simple chain links and its token is a heart-shaped cross at its base, known as Terra's mark.

Eraqus took his fully formed Keyblade and brought it up to his face as she began to deposit energy into it. Before ultimately tossing it into the air and watching as it shortly came back down in form of a grey and cooper bike. He then hopped on with relative ease, revved up the Keyblade turned bike before eventually taking off, a bluish portal slowly but surely materializing to greet him as he zoomed his way through.

{Kingdom Hearts}

It never ceased to amaze. The deep black and purplish blue hews of space always managed put him in a calming trance. Knowing that there were countless amounts of worlds just within his reach reminded him of his younger days of being an apprentice. Giddy to explore, meet others, fight the darkness. Even if his boundless optimism sometimes managed to annoy his best friend Xehanort, who was the deeper more methodical of the two. It was simple, grand. Something that he never thought in his wildest dreams he'd ever take part in. And the thought of possible being able to have people to share this feeling with thrilled him to no end.

Sadly, his reverie was cut short. "Hm…time to get this over with, Unversed." He remarked revving up his bike. On cue, a seemingly endless colorful hoard of Octopi Unversed began to surround him. Eraqus refused to let this size in numbers deter him, as he decided to first thin their numbers by charging straight through, using the front of his bike that retained the 'key' portion as he spun his bike this way and that. Multiple tentacles trying their best to grab at him. Only for him to cut them down almost instantly.

Some of the Octopi even started to shoot green balls of acid his way. "Reflect!" He commanded, a light grey barrier covered him. The green balls of acids were sent hurling back in their respected directions, with Eraqus continuing his assault. Slicing through as many as he could, while they retaliated in turn. It felt like an endless back and forth battle. One that Eraqus found himself getting tired of rather quickly. He had a place to be. Revving up his bike one final time, he spun in a circle. A thick gust of wind forming above him, eventually obscuring him entirely. The gust sucking up all in its path, leaving the colorful Octopi unversed with little choice but to ultimately get shredded into nothing.

A satisfied sigh as no more Unversed seemed to be in sight. Even so, he refused to let this small victory get the best of him. This was only the beginning. Still, his mind couldn't help but wonder what his fellow Keyblade Master and friend Xehanort was up and if he'd at any point encountered any the Unversed.

'Where ever you are my friend, I hope you're alright.'

{Kingdom Hearts}

In a lush town covered in radiant flowers of all kinds of beautiful flowers, thus gifting it the name _R_ adiant Gardens, there was a castle. And in this castle resided a Library. One that held a seemingly endless number of books on any topic you could think of. And for any coinsurer of the reading arts, a gold mine. Though, at the moment whether that was the case has yet to be seen.

"S-Sir are you sure you don't—" A meek voice suggested. A medium sized lady with a short black pixie cut, emerald green orbs and light freckles donning both cheeks found herself staring at the current predicament with worry. A man with tan skin, a mop of black, yet slightly grayish hair, growing grayish stubble, piercing golden orbs. Donning a black overcoat with silver trimmings and black boots. Was currently giving the current person observing his actions an increasing heart attack, as he carried a massive number of books over to one of the many tables.

"Yes, I'm fine." The man's voice was somewhat raspy, yet still held a strong tone to it. "You don't have to worry. I'll put all the books back." They replied hoping that would be enough to quell the lady's worrying. He had something to do and having his lady hovering over him wasn't something he signed up for. "Yes, but—"

"I promise you, I'm fine." They stopped what they were doing to look back at the lady. A small smile gracing their lips. The lady, who was actually the librarian of the place decided that it was probably best at this point to leave the man to his own devices.

"A-Alright, sir. But if you need any help don't hesitate to ask." With those last words, the Librarian turned and made her way back to the main desk.

Good, he was alone. He dumped the stack of books on the table and plopped down in one of the chairs. Hopefully, one of these books proved to be the key that would put an end to all this searching.

An aggravated sigh left his lips. ten books in total, and so far, four proved to be entirely useless. "And that makes five…" he mumbled. As he once more stacked another useless book into a pile. He may be known as a Master of the Keyblade, but he was by no means a Master of patience, it seemed.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been searching for this vital piece of information, but judging by the fact that the librarian was currently making her rounds of going around to any stray table with left over books and putting them back on the many shelves that the library held. He was pretty certain that he had pretty much went past the allotted time that anyone was reasonably here. Thankfully, he'd only had five more left. If he was being honest, it was probably best if he took these last five home.

Yes, it was probably for the best. It would ultimately ease the mind of the clearly worried Librarian and he'd home in his element. Which is honestly where he preferred to be. With his mind made up, he grabbed the books he'd already checked separated from the books he had yet to check. As he was about get up to take used books back to the shelf, he was stopped by the librarian make her way up to him. "Oh, did you find what you were looking for, sir?"

"No. But if it's not too much of a bother I would like to check out these books," he said picking up the books he still had yet to read. She took the books happily from his hand giving him a warm smile. "Why certainly," she said. With that the man followed the librarian to the checkout. Silently hoping that he wasn't wasting time and that his plan would eventually be set into perpetual motion.

{Kingdom Hearts}

It wasn't long before Eraqus had arrived at his destination. It was a quaint and small village town. Cottage houses structurally all the same, but all different in what adorned the individual houses, from flowers, to clothes or towels hanging out to dry, to little trinkets most likely laid out by kids. Little mini pinwheels, sculptures… et cetera.

He hopped off his Keyblade turned vehicle. He tapped the plate on his Keyblade armor and it began to fade away. He held his right hand out and closed his eyes silently calling his Keyblade to him and causing the shape of the bike to be engulfed in a white light and form back into a Keyblade, before calling it away.

The grass crunched under his feet as walked further into the village, only to quickly be replaced the sound of cobble stone. He stopped if only for a moment, his eyes skyward. 'I'm back my friend. Sorry, it's been so long.' With that passing thought leaving his mind, he continued on his way. Kids jovial and free letting out bells of laughter as the scurried along behind friends. Adults, working and non-working chatting along or shouting to the best of their ability to advertise their wares.

It was a village teeming with endless bouts of life; life that he was unbelievably grateful that the unversed influence had spread here… yet. Eraqus, having not been in Ostbarrow in what felt like decades. Eraqus thought it best to find some place to gather intel. It didn't take long for Eraqus to find what clearly was what considered the local tavern and combined inn for the weary traveler.

"Hm… _'The glass slipper,'_ that's quite a name." Eraqus glance through the door to get a vague view of what it was like inside before he stepped inside. From what he could see, it appeared to be rather empty, with one or two patrons sitting at one of the bar stools at the front. The barkeep back turned to that rows and rows of alcohol lining the shelves. Seeing as it was crowed and he could possibly get the information he needed without have to waste too much time made him relieved. As he found he wasn't one for overly crowed places. Then again, was anyone, really? He had to wonder. With a building determination, he pulled open the wooden and glass covered door and stepped inside.

He was instantly greeted by the barkeep and Inn owner. "Oi, Welcome to ' _the glass slipper,_ I'm pretty sure I 'aven't seen you around these parts before," they announced cheerfully. Eraqus attention now drawn to the barkeep. The barkeep himself was a rather heavyset man with short auburn hair and dark brown orbs, apron fitting around his somewhat round belly snuggly. A permanent smile seemingly etched into his lips, possibly from years of serving customers. Even so, Eraqus found he respected anyone with the dedication this man clearly possessed to continue to work for what he could tell by looking at the bar itself, which from its molted and fade wood in places an undetermined amount of years.

Thankfully enough for him, as Eraqus made his way up to the barkeep the two patrons that he spotted before coming in barely gave him the time of day. Funny enough, Eraqus couldn't help but notice that while the two patrons were a stool apart, they were drinking their drinks in unspoken unison as if they were having a contest only _they_ knew about.

"Hello," Eraqus greeted the barkeep, taking the stool right in front of him.

Greetings, what brings ya here today? Heard about our famous pumpkin cider from travelin' around and wanted to try it for yer self?" He questioned. Eraqus couldn't help but shoot him a puzzling look on his rather quick assumption that he wasn't from around here. Then again, given that the clothes here felt very sown together and were probably able to be patched up with ease especially when it involved kids and how rambunctious they could be.

He probably stuck out like a sore thumb. Oh, well… it wasn't as if he were here on some sort of vacation, anyway. "Is it that obvious?" Eraqus chuckled in response.

"Yep. 'M sorry if that comes off rather rude, my mum did always tell me I wasn't the best when it came to communicatin' with the common stranger at times, but I do try," he said bashful. Eraqus smiled. "non-taken," he replied not at offend. "You do run, quite the nice place here, I must say. There's clearly a lot of history here."

"Thank you, kindly, sir. This tavern and Inn has been in our family for generations. And believe you and me its seen its share of drunken bar customers and fights. Ain't that right, Tom?" he said addresses the man of the far end of the of the row of stools and giving off a hardy laugh.

Tom only nodded in response. At the same time, however, Tom downed the last of his drink and flipped the glass upside down as a signal that he was done. "I'll see you around, Oscar," tom said placing three silver coin pieces on the countertop.

"Alrighty," see you around, Tom."

Eraqus glanced as Tom's silhouette walked toward the door with the giving off a little bell-like jingle as he exited. Now it was just Eraqus, the barkeep Oscar, and the other unknown patron. "Mister, you never did tell what brings you here." Eraqus, watched as Oscar shuffled over to where Tom had been sitting moments ago picked up the three silver coin pieces and placed it in his apron pocket and grabbed the glass and pulled out a rag and began washing the glass and table top down.

"Yes, well… Oscar, I was hoping you could help me find someone," Eraqus said.

"Hm… well, I don't know how much help I'll end up being, but if it helps you need I'd gladly be happy to give it," Oscar said. "So, do you know what this person looks like?" Oscar asked. Eraqus gave a soft smile as if in remembrance of better more peaceful times.

"No. It's been years at this point. To be honest, I'm not even sure they'd be willing to see me considering I took something they considered precious all those years ago away from them."

"I know this isn't any of my business, sir… um… sir—"

"Eraqus."

"Eraqus. Traveler's name indeed."

Eraqus laughed. "Anywho, sir Eraqus. I know it's probably not my place to say this giving I know next to nothin' 'bout ya, but I can tell you're a good fella that's seen things someone like myself wouldn't even imagine. So, I'm sure whatever you did, if you've gone out of your way to all this way to see this person they've got to understand how you feel, even if only a little. O-Oh, 'M sorry, I uh, started ramblin' a bit there." Oscar's cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment.

Believe it or not, Oscar had managed to lift his spirits, even if only a little. "Thank you, Oscar. That's kind of you to say." Eraqus smiled at the kind barkeep. Oscar smiled back. "Eraqus, sir. Do you at least know their names?"

"Yes, they go by the last name, Kloss."

"Kloss… that name does sound rightly familiar—Ah, I remember now, the Kloss family very friendly, loved throughout the village. Heck, they still are even now that they're barely seen nowadays. Being always shut in, in the bakery."

"Barely seen… hm… I think I have a reason as to why" Eraqus' voice somber.

"Yeah? Well, Ricktor, the husband used to pop in all the time, late at night, too for a glass of pumpkin cider almost every night. Always with the childish excuse he couldn't sleep just yet until he had a glass. Heck, on rare occasions he'd even bring his daughter, hmm… I think her name was Aqua… yeah, that sounds about right. Yep, there were times she could be just as bad as he was, those two were like two peas in a pod at the best times. I found myself keeping the bar open later than normal just in case they popped their heads in."

Eraqus smirked, "That sounds like him."

"Ricktor's wife, Annie is a true sweetheart. She'd always pop by bringin' hotly made rolls from their bakery. Gosh, I can feel my mouth waterin' just thinkin' 'bout em'."

"Oscar, does Annie still run the bakery?" Eraqus asked.

"Yeah, rolls still great as always and Aqua will sometimes—" it was at that moment, a jingle sounded once more from the door opening. "Speak of the devil," Oscar muttered. "Mister Oscar I've brought you more rolls, I know how much you like them!" Came a feminine child's voice. "You and your mother are too kind to me," Oscar rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Eraqus watched as a girl with bright teal hair and wearing a yellow dress, brown boots, and apron that had the name, _12'o clock midnight_ printed on the front walked up to the bar that proved to a hair taller than she was and was currently trying her best to place the basket on the counter top.

Eraqus, found himself smiling fondly at the young girl despite her current predicament. 'Ricktor, if you could see how much she's grown I'm sure you'd no doubt be proud.'

"Would you like some help?" Eraqus offered his assistance, causing the young girl to look in his direction. Her bright blue orbs, crisp and full. It was a look he once held at one point himself in his younger years so he knew pretty well. "O-Oh, yes, please," She said. With that Eraqus hopped off his seat with ease and went to help the young girl. He picked her up with relative ease and plotted her down on one of the bar stools.

It was then, that the last patron that still resided in the bar left. This time though not bothering to turn his glass over, still placed three silver coins on the counter and gave a stout wave signaling he was leaving along with the ding-a-ling of the doors bell.

"Thank you, Mister," the young girl known as Aqua said flashing him a smile. "You are very welcome." He said smiling back. Aqua's attention was fully on him as her eyes were clearly looking over them with a child's curiosity. "Yes?" he questioned a smirk playing on Eraqus' lips as he noticed the young girl jump in surprise at the fact that she'd been caught staring. "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry. It's just for some reason, I can't help but wonder if I've seen you before."

"I don't think so, but I am friend of your late father."

"Daddy?"

"Aqua, I'm going to tell you something. Only you, Oscar, and your mother are allowed to know this alright?"

"Okay!" she replied readily, her childish innocence shining through. "Oh, but my momma said it's best not to talk to strangers."

"Well, your mother is right about that," he stated, letting her know her mother's words were indeed wise. "But, I don't see you as a stranger, is that… weird, mister?"

"No. I like to believe there are people out there that have the ability to sense if someone is good or evil. And, what I get from you, Aqua is that you are as good as they come. And that you have something special inside that only few people possess."

"R-Really? What's that?"

"I'd like to tell you, but it's something you have to figure it out on your own. Though I have the feeling you might already know, even if you don't realize it."

"Hm… you are a strange one mister," Aqua commented. "So, I've been told," Eraqus chuckled. "But I like you!" Aqua gave a wide smile.

"Why thank you, I like you, too," Eraqus replied.

"Hey, Mister?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you mister."

"It's Eraqus."

"Mister Eraqus, what an odd name."

"You're not the first to think that."

"Hey, Mister Eraqus. Would you like to come to my house and meet my mom?"

"Are you sure that'll be alright with your mother?"

"Well, you said you were a friend of daddy's I'm sure my mom won't mind. And if she does get mad, she can get mad at me. I talked you into it, ok?"

"It'd be rude to turn down such a nice invitation, would it not?"

"Yep!"

Eraqus watched as the young girl hopped down off the stool with ease. "I guess, this is goodbye, Oscar." Eraqus' voice peaked into Oscar's ear causing him to jump as he'd been so enthralled with the recent exchange that it took him a moment to realize that Eraqus was about to leave. "Leavin' already?" he said. Eraqus nodded.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Same here. Hey, next time you come 'round. I'll give you an order of pumpkin cider on the house!"

"I'd like that."

"Tell your ma thanks again for the rolls, Aqua."

"Okay, mister Oscar, enjoy." Both Oscar and Eraqus watched as the girl walked out of the tavern, the bell sounding behind her. "C'mon, mister Eraqus!" they heard her muffled voice say. "Coming!" he called.

Eraqus and Oscar said one final goodbye before Eraqus walked out of the tavern and Inn and back onto the busy cobbled streets. As he looked around he noticed Aqua was nowhere to be found. "Aqua?" he called, but his voice barely registered due the many people shouting or talking around him. He had no choice but to rely on his eyes. Thankfully, it didn't take long to spot her due to the unusual bright teal hue of her hair. As he made his way over, he noticed that she'd gotten into an altercation with appeared to be a boy her age. The boy himself was picking on another boy that Aqua was currently defending.

"Leave him alone!" Aqua commanded glaring hard at the boy.

"If I don't, what're you gonna do, twerp!"

Aqua chose to give him the silent treatment. Only further annoying the boy. "Why you little—!" Aqua was all but prepared to take the hit as she saw his fist raised, but Eraqus had already seen what he needed. "I think that's enough," he said in a stern voice startling and alerting the kids to his presence. "Who are you?" the boy snapped looking at Eraqus clearly ready to fight.

"Who I am doesn't matter. I won't tolerate anyone being picked on."

The boy immediately directed his attention over to Aqua feeling that she had something to do with this. "You told, didn't you!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it—!" the boy raised his fist once again, this time only for Eraqus to immediately respond by grabbing his wrist and pulling it behind his back, effectively putting him in a hold that the boy instinctive tried his best to struggle out of. "L-Let me go!" he grunted. Aqua and the boy she'd been protecting looked at the scene in front of them in utter silence and amazement.

The boy through his efforts managed to eventually get out of Eraqus' hold. His growing anger was no longer directed at Aqua or the boy he'd previously beaten up, but now on Eraqus himself. And while Eraqus was holy against beating on anyone defenseless, child or otherwise, he was by no means against teaching lessons. And it was very clear to Eraqus in this moment, that this boy needed one in both respect and humility.

The boy charged at Eraqus unleashing a flurry of punches that didn't connect. As Eraqus easily dodged them with unspeakable ease. This only infuriated the boy as he decided to play dirty and sling dust in Eraqus' face. Eraqus sensing something like this sidestepped behind the boy and once more locked the boy in a similar hold as the first, but this time around he used his foot to knock the boy off balance and send him face first in the dirt. His foot and arm firmly locking the boy into place.

"Are we done?" Eraqus questioned.

"I-I yield," the boy grunted. Eraqus sensing the boy finally learned he couldn't win, let the boy out of the strong hold. The boy himself pushed himself off the ground. "This isn't over!" he spat wallowing in his humiliation and defeat, he scampered off, leaving Eraqus to give a small sigh. At the end of the day, Eraqus understood that while some could learn from a simple defeat, others were also set in their ways.

"Thank you, mister Eraqus!" Aqua's soft voice hit his ears drawing him back to the matter at hand. "Are you two alright?" he asked getting down to their eye level. "Yes," Aqua confirmed, while the boy beside her gave a hesitant nod. Aqua helped the young boy beside her. As she did so, she heard the boy let out a hiss of pain. "A-Are you hurt somewhere?" her eyes scanning the boys' body for any cuts. It was then that her eyes caught it. The boys' shirt had a tear on the shoulder. She further examined it and noticed the cut itself was quite deep and bleeding a bit.

"Come with me, I'll patch you up in a jiffy!"

Eraqus followed diligently behind Aqua as she held the boy's hand and led them to a small secluded alleyway. She checked if the coast was clear, which thankfully for her, it was. Before, she directed her attention to the boy who honestly looked quite frightened. "Now, what I'm about to do is not gonna hurt at all, I promise! Cross my heart," she said making a little 'x' motion over her heart. "O-Ok," the boy hesitantly agreed. "Now, whatever you do, don't scream, alright?" The boy only swallowed hard at her plea, unsure at where she was going with this. His scared orbs landing on Eraqus if only for a second for what was some sort of reassurance.

He smiled warmly at him. "Aqua protected you earlier, didn't she? What would she gain from hurting you?"

This eased his worry somewhat, as Eraqus noticed he was less stiff. "Ok, then. Are you ready?" Aqua asked. She didn't want to push him if he wasn't, she was already in enough trouble for deciding to do this. Her mother had been very clear about being 'normal,' and not drawing attention, even though she knew she was anything but. She was gifted with these powers, powers that could help people. She can't just stand by and not do nothing. She wouldn't be able to live with herself otherwise.

'I'm sorry momma,' she thought before placing her hand near the cut on the boy's shoulder. She then closed her eyes and being to channel the magic that continuously lay dormant within her. The boy let out a small gasp as he noticed Aqua's hand glow a faint greenish color and the cut on his shoulder began to grow smaller and smaller.

Eraqus was truly amazed by this young girl's talent. At first, he wasn't sure if it was right to come back here searching for another wielder of the key. But after meeting Aqua, while he could definitely feel the weighing guilt of possibly recruiting his deceased friend's daughter of all people. A part of him knew he had made the right decision. He just hoped that when it came down to it, her mother and father would understand why.

"Okay, and we're done!" Aqua stated happily as the cut in the boy's arm had vanished completely as though it hadn't been there in the first place. "T-Thank you, Aqua," the boy stammered out. Aqua gave him a warm smile as she watched him run off. "Happy to help!" she called, and truthfully, she was. No matter how many times she told her mother of the good she could do with her powers, her mother would hear none of it. She knew that it was just her mother trying her best to protect her. Still, she had to grow up sometime.

"Are you ready to go, mister Eraqus?" Aqua asked. Eraqus nodded. As Eraqus was about to take a step to follow her out of the alleyway, she stopped. She quickly turned on her heel to face him. "Please, mister Eraqus. Don't let anyone know I use magic. It'll only cause problems for my mom and I'm already breaking my promise to her in saying that I wouldn't."

"Of course. Your secret is safe me with me," he declared.

With that, the two headed to Aqua's home.

Not surprisingly, her home was medium sized house with a bakery stationed right underneath. The bakery lights were on and the sign on the front was flipped to 'open'

"C'mon, momma isn't a fan of me using the front door when the shops open."

Eraqus said nothing as he followed Aqua to the side of the house. She led them to a door built on the side of the house. Aqua stood in front of the door before giving it a hardy knock. It took a moment, but eventually, the sound of the door unlocking could be heard. The door made a slight squeak as a petite woman with bright teal hair much like her daughter and stark silver eyes. Wearing a brown dress with a white apron and scarf on her head answered the door.

"Ah, there you are Aqua! I've been worried sick."

Aqua's eyes somewhat downcast as she heard the building worry in her mother's words. "I-I'm sorry momma, but I—" she started to say only for her mother to cut her off. "You didn't do anything you weren't supposed to? Did you?" she asked. It took a moment before Aqua properly replied, "W-Well, I.." her voice petered out slightly affirming her mother's fears.

"Aqua, honey. I gave you specific orders not to—"

"I-I know momma, but a boy was getting bullied and—"

"No, buts. Do you want someone to find you and take you away!"

"N-No, but momma I could help—"

"Aqua we talked about this!"

The conversation continued to escalate between the two Eraqus surprisingly going unnoticed through all of it. "Well, I happen to think she quite brilliant. If you don't mind me say." His sudden words stopping the flow of the current conversation. It was then that Aqua's mother noticed him standing behind her daughter. Her motherly instincts kicking almost immediately. "Aqua, get inside," she stated firmly. "No, momma, he—" but she like moments ago refused to hear any of it. "Now!" Aqua cast an apologetic glance his way before doing as her mother ordered and headed inside.

He gave her a look back showing he understood her situation and that he was sorry that he's caused it to reach this point.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" her voice stern. Communicating to Eraqus that if he were coming for her daughter, he'd damn sure have to go through her to do it. A soft smile forming on his lips. "It been a long time hasn't Annie. I know I can't ask you to forgive me and, if I'm being honest I don't expect you to. Even so, I have something I must speak to about. If you'll allow me."

Annie flickered with a mixture of confusion and apprehension, but it seemed that the pieces seemed to fall together and she knew who the man in front of her was as she instinctively let out a gasp of surprise.

"My word… Eraqus is that really you?"

Eraqus nodded.

"Hello, Annie," he greeted with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, I back with another chapter I just want to thanks everyone that's favorited and followed, it means a lot. Having finished KH 3 a while back, I gotta say it was a blast and I thought the story, while it did have some pacing issue here or there, or what I felt were missed opportunities when it came to certain things. Especially, Scala ad Caelum. Which I hated there wasn't more exploration considering its significance, but, eh… with DLC on the horizon, who knows! Anyway, thanks again, everyone and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

One Sky, One Destiny

Chapter Two: Internal Sins

 _"Ricktor, if the master has our heads it's gonna be your fault y'know!" Exclaims a young boy around 12 to 13 years of age. He has dark black locks tied into a messy put together ponytail as bits of his black hair hang haphazardly on the sides of his face. His warm and bright brown eyes shining ever-so brightly with just a hint of mischief. He's running down a long corridor decorated with a blinding red carpet. "Says you, you're gonna be the reason! I told you we had to go, but no, you just had set up the prank. You know if you get caught, and you probably will, you're gonna be in double trouble."_

 _"Aw, have a little faith Ricktor, we are friends, yeah?"_

 _"Yeah, and as your friend, I'm trying my best to stop you from doing something that could get you in heaps of trouble, dummy."_

 _He's not alone, however. Another boy around the same age, with bright blonde semi-spiked hair, and emerald irises is following right behind rather feverishly. "I swear sometimes Rick you're no fun!"_

 _"I am fun, you just take stuff too far sometimes. We're Keyblade apprentices, Eraqus, we—" Ricktor chided, but was cut off by an annoyed Eraqus. "Yeah, I know, I know. I take my duty seriously, it's just studying and practice can get a little stuffy and…" Ricktor knew he couldn't truly be mad at Eraqus, they were brothers in arms, best friends, nothing could change that. He'd be lying if he didn't understand why Eraqus did the stuff he did, finding ways to have fun around here was difficult, to say the least. If anything, he just wishes Eraqus turned down some of his antics is all._

 _Eventually, both boys make a sharp left turn and end up face to face with what feels like an overly gigantic dark black door that seriously feels like it's out of a children's fairytale. Eraqus swallows hard, staring hard at the door as though it's going to come alive and attack at this very moment. "Are you ready?" Ricktor asks. On instinct, Eraqus jumps almost forgetting Ricktor's presence as he's too focused on what he knows he'll have to face on the other side of the door._

 _"And if I said I was?" Eraqus says. "I know you'd be lying because we both know the hell that's waiting for us on the other side. "I give you 10 minutes tops." A smirk rests happily on Ricktor's lips. "Pffft, I'll do you one better with 15," Eraqus replied._

 _"Ready to test it?" Ricktor commented._

 _"Better late than never, right?"_

 _"Right."_

 _With steeled resolve, both boys held out a hand as their Keyblades heeded their summons and materialized without trouble. Eraqus gave one final side glance at Ricktor, who nodded. Both boys held their Keyblades high into the air as a bright beam of light shot out and a giant keyhole materialized. The light connected and the fairytale-like door dissipated with rays of light shooting forth…_

 _Eraqus wasn't quite sure when the memory decided to surface, but given the situation, he couldn't say he was surprised. At least it was a happy one… he continued to look at both Aqua and Annie from inside the house with a smile, as both worked tirelessly as well as effortlessly to complete orders for every person that walked through their door. They were immensely popular it seemed, it was no wonder the two were barely seen in town. Eraqus eventually decided that staring at the two while they worked was by no means being productive or helpful, and it wasn't like he knew the first thing about how to run a bakery in the first place. He honestly just felt he'd get in the way if he tried. So instead, he decided to wander around the house._

 _Annie's house was a pretty well-sized for what was once a family of three. On the left was a dining room, with a small kitchen behind it. While on the right, was the living room. A small coffee table in the middle with a couch to accompany it. Pictures hung on some of the walls as well. And finally, there was a set of stairs on the right from the front door which, Eraqus easily assumed was where the two slept, but he wouldn't go that far to invade their privacy. Instead, his eyes drawn evermore to the pictures that would connect him to the life of a friend he treasured, while also unearthing the internal sin that he could never forget._

 _"Blizzard!" Eraqus called, his Keyblade pointed at Ricktor who was standing at the ready for that split second before reflectively dodge rolling as four small chunks of ice came barreling toward him. "Fira!" Ricktor shouted as, during his last dodge roll, he pointed his Keyblade at Eraqus while he gained his footing. Three medium-sized snake-like tendrils of fire shot out of Ricktor's Keyblade at breakneck speed. Luckily for Eraqus, he was still young and spry and his reflexes were still sharp. He immediately began to cartwheel to the right missing the first with relative ease. The second one required a little bit more maneuverability than he was used to, as he had to twist his body a tick to completely somersault over it. This, however, is what Ricktor seemed to have planned all along as the last trail of fire had seemingly picked up speed and was about to hit Eraqus directly in his face…_

 _"Barrier!" The words falling from his lips in the nick of time. A barrier instantaneously forming around him. The only effect from the last fire tendril was a slight knockback, but it wasn't enough to effect Eraqus as he immediately went on the offensive. He ran forward, Keyblade high at his side. "Watera!" Ricktor effortlessly continuing his elemental assault. Sharp streams of water shot forward. Eraqus dodged to the left. "Blizzara!" countered freezing the other two streams of water as they shattered to the ground. "Aeroga!" Eraqus cried. The winds began to pick up as two harrowing tornadoes began to form. The two tornadoes eventually collided to form one giant one, sucking up anything and everything in its path, Ricktor included, who's up to this point had tried his best to shield himself from the strong winds to no avail. Even with this setback, however, Ricktor did not falter. He used the current moment the tornado was outputting to his advantage._

 _"Aeroga!" He called as he pointed his Keyblade downward, adding more wind as propulsion to launch himself up and out of the tornadoes rough winds. From as high up as he was he could see, the speck that was Eraqus. Who, up until this point had probably thought he'd won. I'm not down and out just yet, Eraqus! He then closed his eyes letting all the mana he'd had build inside of him make its way to his Keyblade. Once he could feel it, he let gravity do its thing as he began to free-fall back into the range of the tornado. His eyes gleamed brightly as before that had even the slightest chance of that happening… "Blizzaga!" Ricktor roared as he aimed downward. The shots momentum shot him back up slightly. As it began to form bits of the tornado were slowly beginning to freeze into a perfect spiral before it eventually did take full effect._

 _At the same time, Ricktor used the current momentum he already had and dashed toward the now frozen solid mass. "Firaga!" A large ball of molten rock and lava formed colliding with the large structure melting bits instantaneously, while smaller chunks shattered to the ground below. At this point, Ricktor's target was in sight. "Eraqus!" Ricktor exclaimed as his Keyblade was raised at his side ready to strike._

 _Eraqus decided to meet him in his challenge as he propelled himself upward to meet Ricktor. "Ricktor!" As the two Keyblades clashed with one another, sparks generated easily. Brown and Emerald Irises bore heavily into one another. It was clear to both that the two were well matched, but neither refused to yield. That was until…_

 _"Enough!" Came a sharp voice._

 _Upon hearing those words, all thoughts of who would win came to a definitive end. Both Eraqus and Ricktor's clash stopped. They landed back on the ground with relative ease. They recalled their Keyblades and stood at attention. Heels clicked along the cobbled ground. A female figure walked in front before standing at attention as well. She was medium-sized women with dark blue irises that were protected by large dark frame glasses. Her hair was dark purple with the end of it being a striking light blue. She dawn cream robes with a dark black undershirt with cream color belts going across on both sides. Her pants held the Terra's mark in the middle, while also tapering off at the ends._

 _Eraqus and Ricktor wore similar items of clothing as well. It was customary for everyone who lived here too. "Listen, you two, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…" hands crossed firmly across her chest, as her facial features were currently unreadable to the boys in front of her. "You two pass! With flying colors, I might add." To an outsider, it probably sounded as though she were saying this begrudgingly, but it was quite the opposite. She was immensely proud that she could foster these two young boys. She could sense the promise in them._

 _"Are you serious, Master Aria?!"_

 _Eraqus and Ricktor were casting glances at each other like kids at Christmas. "Have I been known to lie, Eraqus?" She said giving Eraqus a knowing glance. "No Master, Aria," Ricktor replied._

 _"Good. Now don't let this passing dull your training. Training is vital and neglecting training no matter how minuscule it may seem can mean life or death in what we do, understood?"_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _"Now, please, kneel and bow your heads," she commanded. Both boys doing what they were told without a second thought. Their master known as Aria summoned her Keyblade without pause. It was a medium-sized golden key in the shape similar to that of a lightning bolt with a dark grey hilt, the chain was that of a colorful orb on the end._

 _"I, Aria, Keyblade wielder and master, who pledged an oath to uphold the balance of light and dark have done all I can in training two new apprentices who have managed proven themselves just as worthy as I am to take up this daunting task. I ask that they be watched over and guided by the light if they are ever in dire need of it. Thus, may their hearts be their guiding key! Now, please rise, Master Eraqus, Master Ricktor."_

"Mr. Eraqus, are you okay?"

"H-Huh?" He replied as he was pulled out his memories by a soft childlike voice. He looked over to see Aqua's large blue eyes staring up at him worriedly. "D-Did you need something, little one?" He asked giving her a small smile. She shook her head, "No, but I saw the way you were looking at the picture of daddy and mommy. Do—do you miss him too?" he mentally sighed, kids were perceptive of things like this.

Eraqus didn't have to say anything for Aqua to understand. Instead, Aqua grabbed his hand surprising him. "Mr. Eraqus can I show you something?"

"Show me what?"

She motioned for him to bend down so that way she could tell him something. He followed suit as she whispered in his ear, "It's something that Daddy told me not to share with anyone unless I really trusted them. I haven't even told mommy, yet. I think it'll be okay to tell you, though." She smiled at him. This only piqued Eraqus interest. What could it be that Aqua hadn't even told her mother of all people? "Okay," he replied as he stood back up and she pulled him along. She led him upstairs and to the right, where they walked to the end of the hallway and were faced with a white door that had a drawing that was drawn by Aqua. It was a picture of her with writing that said, 'Aqua's room, please knock.'

Eraqus chuckled, it was really cute. Aqua let go of Eraqus' hand as she opened her door and walked inside. Eraqus followed her inside. Her room was really simple in concept but cute. Her bed rested against the corner by the window. She had a small vanity with a picture of her and her parents. A little box rested on the other side. Drawings and pictures littered her walls. "Mr. Eraqus?" Aqua questioned as she walked over to her bed and got down on her knees and began searching feverishly for something. "You're like Daddy aren't you?" Her voice muffled somewhat from being under the bed. "Like your father? What do you…?" It was then that his question was answered as Aqua shuffled out from under the bed, this time holding something that looked exactly like…

"A wooden Keyblade?" Eraqus' eyes widened. That was the last thing Eraqus expected. Aqua sat down on her bed resting the wooden key on her legs. "Daddy, he—he told me about you. He said you were both, Key… master…. Uh…" her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as she was trying to remember the name her father told her, but it didn't seem to be coming to her. Eraqus chuckled, "We're known as 'Keyblade wielders' I and your father are masters. Or at least, your father was, before—" but Eraqus stopped himself. He didn't need to bring up what was already evident.

"He… tried to train me in secret from Momma, but—she found out one day and…" Aqua looked down crestfallen. "I think I can guess…"

"Daddy… he said, that he could see the light in me, that I could be destined for great things, but I still don't understand what he means."

So, even you saw it too Ricktor?

At that moment, the overwhelming guilt hit him twofold. I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve to be here. With your family, after everything I did, I… Eraqus feels his breathing getting erratic, and vision getting blurry. "Qus… Mr. Eraqus? Mr. Eraqus!" Aqua exclaimed startling Eraqus. He looked around the room with a start. "Are you sure you're okay? You, uh, look pale," she said worriedly.

Eraqus gave a soft swallow, and one let out a steady breath, "Yeah, I-I'm good," he smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry little one, what were you—" but Eraqus wasn't allowed to elaborate as Annie's voice rang through the house. "Aqua, we're closing up shop, can you lend a hand, dear?"

Aqua placed her wooden Keyblade by her and got up. "Mr. Eraqus, can I ask you more questions later about you and daddy?"

"S-Sure little one, I don't see why not," he replied. She watched with sad eyes as Aqua wiggled past him, out the door and down the stairs. "Coming mommy!" She exclaimed. After slowly taking in Aqua room just a little bit more, his eyes drawn to the wooden keyblade that was currently resting against the wall, his mind was now only a mixture of questions. How much did Ricktor know? Did he know his best friend at all? Did Ricktor know that he'd—but his mind refused to let him finish that thought, as he felt his stomach churning in distaste at the fact that he even thought of the possibility. Eventually, he left the quiet solace of Aqua's bedroom and headed back downstairs. At the same time, Aqua and Annie had just closed up the door to the bakery.

"Ah, Eraqus," she smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to show you the normal hospitality, but with the bakery being so busy, I—" but Eraqus put up a warm hand to silence her. "It's alright, I understand. If anything I should be apologizing to you, showing up quite unannounced as I have," he said smiling.

"That's…" but it seemed that whatever Annie wanted to say she held back and instead smiled. We need to talk… Eraqus could feel a pit building in his stomach at the eventuality of what was to come, but it was neither now or never. And Eraqus knew time was of the essence.

Darkness

Xehanort's hand continued to scribble continuously, yet concise words on to the constantly curling parchment. Finally, after what felt like months and months of fruitless searching, it was time to put his research to the test. His bright gold eyes scanned the passages in the book over and over to comment it memory in fear that the book could disappear in the blink of an eye. This was it, this was the beginning to the fabled legend; the legend that everyone he'd ever come across told him was nothing but myth. Nothing but a fairytale. Yet, he held onto it. It fueled him. Ever since coming from that island he'd deemed to be just too small.

 ** _"The X-blade…" he murmured._**

 ** _"Master, I need to ask you something?"_**

 ** _"Yes? Is it about what I think it is?"_**

 ** _"Y-Yes? But Master—!"_**

 ** _"We've talked about this, Xehanort. I admire your passion for this, I do. But you need to let it go."_**

 ** _"Why? If we were to harness this power then, who knows the heights we could—"_**

 ** _"No, Xehanort, power like that… it's not meant to be harnessed. And I'm telling you, pleading with you, please just drop this… it'll only lead you to ruin."_**

 ** _"Y-Yes, Master. I-I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"It's alright, now please go fetch Eraqus. I want to test your skills in a sparring match."_**

 ** _"Yes, Master Aria."_**

Master Aria had been nothing but a coward. She feared what she couldn't comprehend. He could still remember the hesitation and pause in her words as she tried to get him to drop the subject of the fabled blade altogether. I can't help but wonder what she'd say if she could see the fruits of my labor. Something in the deep recess of his heart told him and if he knew Master Aria like he believed he did. Her just and righteous soul would've feverishly tried to drive him away from what she considered foolish ambition. Hell, he had no doubt that if given the option she'd gladly strike him down.

Thankfully, the past was not but a memory now. Meaning he was free to do what needed to be done with no interruptions.

And it seems the first step was quite a simple one if it were to be believed.

 _First, find a vessel with pure light._

Xehanort couldn't help but scoff at the books simple phrasing.

 _It can't be that easy, no way._

He turned to the next page, only for his golden eyes to widen in response. _Wait, why is it blank? There should still be—!_ It was then at that moment he found out that it looked as if someone had torn out whatever the corresponding pages were. Xehanort sighed, "No matter." At least he had some inkling on what to do, hell, he was best when it came to figuring things out trial and error style anyhow.

He shut the book, taking his papers and stacking them together and placing them under the book. Not that anyone would find them or invade his home, but you could never be too careful he learned.

He could feel it, Eraqus was on the move and the encroaching darkness understandably called for that. Though, he found that the darkness could be rather comforting at times. Funny, coming from a keyblade wielder he knew, but, he was always an "oddball" as Eraqus put it. At one point he'd thought light and dark could live in harmony but was that naïvety at its finest back then.

Now, however, wasn't the time for that. He closed his eyes. He could feel the magic energy building and swirling inside as he raised his hand. The empty air before him eventually became something tangible. He opened his eyes to see his familiar black keyblade, a lizard-like azure eye glaring intently back at him. He wasn't sure why, but he swore at points he could see it moving all around. To be honest, he shuttered at the thought.

He waisted enough time just in his thoughts. He then held out his unoccupied hand as he hand began to slowly glow a sinister black. It flickered a bit, damn, I-I'm still… He could feel the sweat forming on his brow, but he kept going, only pushing harder. His vision blurred, maybe it was too soon to call upon the darkness as he'd hoped. Please, if just this once… and as if answering his silent plea, the portal remains open. "Yes, I am improving," he said. His face steeled and resolute. He knew what he was attempting to do was something that was bound to have its challenges, but he was more than willing to pay the price.

I will summon Kingdom Hearts—And when I do that will prove to everyone that ever doubted me how wrong they were.

Light

"This dinner is wonderful, Annie," Eraqus replies, smiling "Isn't it Mr. Eraqus? Mommy's dinners are always the best!" Aqua says chowing down happily on the beef stew Annie had made. "Aqua, what have I said about eating with your mouth full?" Aqua physically flinches at her mother's serious tone as she swallows slowly, "S-Sorry, Mommy." Aqua looks at her mother apologetically.

"It's okay, just be mindful, alright?"

"Yes."

Dinner finished in comfortable silence. Aqua, much to her chagrin was sent to bed by her mother who understood it was time for more serious matters. Eraqus smiled at the young girl, promising her that if she were up for it, they could play all day tomorrow if she liked if that was okay with her mother that is. After a moments contemplation, Annie agreed, which in the end, sent Aqua to bed finally without so much as another complaint from her. Annie could help but look at Eraqus and sigh, "I swear you're possibly just as bad as Ricktor was with her."

"Oh, did I overstep? I'm sorry, I just—"

Annie chuckled, "You were always overly polite, Eraqus. While Ricktor…"

"Always had a way of speaking what was on his mind, yes. Had a mouth that could get you in quite the trouble if you stuck around long enough," Eraqus chimed in. "Yes, but… he was the kindest guy to could meet, a hero for the underdogs." Annie couldn't help but smile fondly. "Is…is it wrong that even though it's been years since his death…I-I still miss him?" She said more to herself than him. Even so, he found himself grabbing ahold of her hand.

"It's…" but even he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I think…I think that if he saw you two, he'd…he'd be so proud of both of you… that's—what I honestly believe."

"T-Thank you, Eraqus…That… that means a lot," she gave a small smile in return.

At the same time, Eraqus knew it was now or ever at this point.

"Annie… I—My reason for being here… I haven't been…."

"You're here about Aqua…" her words filling his heart with a sense of dread. So much so he wasn't at all surprised when words refused to come out. Annie let go of his hand, flinching as though it were some sort of disease. "Why does it have to be her, Eraqus, huh? Can you at least answer me that?" her eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"I-It doesn't have to be her!" he tried to reassure, but he was never really the best at lying and Annie knew that better than anyone. Annie ran a hand through her hair exasperated, "Eraqus, I haven't seen you in god knows how long and you show up outta the blue like it the easiest thing in the goddamn world. No call, nothing. Were you even at his funeral!? Because last time I checked, you don't get to just show up whenever the hell you feel like and just pull apart the last of my family for whatever you want to!" Annie was practically yelling, hot tears falling down her cheeks in pools.

"Annie, I under—"

"Do you?! P-please, if you understand as you claim, then—then leave. I'm sorry…I understand at some point in time we might have friends, family even, but… Aqua is all I have, I-I can't lose her, not how I lost him…" Annie collapsed in a fury of tears as Eraqus knew everything that Annie had spilled to him after all these years, they were true, he couldn't just take that away. He'd been hopelessly naïve. Aqua is practically my niece, I knew this was a fool's errand… Eraqus slowly got up from the table…

He placed a small hand on Annie's shoulder.

"I know what I did…and…what I didn't do Annie hurt you and Aqua beyond words, and I'm not gonna stand and front of you now and ask forgiveness, because even I know I don't deserve anything of the sort, far from it. And while I'm sure Ricktor also saw the amazing potential that Aqua has as I did, I also understand she deserves to be a kid first and foremost and the last thing I'd ever think of doing it taking that away from her, or you, truly. I still love you both like family, I always will. I don't know when and if I'll see you two again, but please, take care alright? I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to Aqua, but tell her next time, yeah?" Eraqus looked down at Annie sadness and hurt all but reflexed in his eyes.

"I'm going to go…I'll see you around alright?"

Annie doesn't look at him. She can't bring herself to. _Ricktor am I being selfish? I just want to keep Aqua safe, but…_

 _"Okay sweetie, keep your stance wide, raise your sword firm in front of you." Aqua does as her father instructs, wooden key raised steadily in front of her. "Perfect, sweetie! You're a natural. I wouldn't at all be surprised if you surpassed me," he affirms, smiling. This small act of praise sent a flutter to her heart as her smile only brightened. "Really, Daddy?" She questioned excitedly. "Yes, but we're not done yet, not even close." At hearing this, Aqua's smiling immediately vanished as her facial expression returned to something more serious._

 _"Okay, now let's see how good you are, I want you to try and see if you can land a hit on me."_

 _Aqua cutely cocked her head to the side. "Is that it daddy? Just land a hit? Doesn't that seem…too easy?"_

 _"And that…my dear is thinking that can get you hurt or worse. Aqua no matter what, do not under any, and I do mean any circumstances underestimate your opponents, not even your dear old dad, got it?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Good. Now let's get this started…Begin!"_

 _Aqua rushed at her father, swinging somewhat wildly hoping that one of those blows landed. Expectedly, they didn't. Ricktor gracefully dodging with ease, while a smile rested perfectly on his lips. "This isn't gonna be easy, is it?"_

 _"No, but this is what practice is for, right?"_

 _"Yes, but why? You said something bad was going to happen, but I don't see anything."_

 _"Yes, well… do you remember when I told you that I was from somewhere far away?"_

 _"I think so, it was…Scala…Column…something?"_

 _Ricktor, couldn't help but chuckle. His little girl was the cutest at times. It's called, Scala ad Caelum."_

 _Aqua's mouth does a cute little 'o' and she nods._

 _"Yeah, well—" but before Ricktor had a further chance to explain what his true goal was in this whole training, well…_

 _"Ricktor, I thought I already ready told you—!"_

 _Both Aqua and Ricktor flinch. "Uh, oh…" Aqua looked at up at her father worriedly. He glanced down at her smiling wryly. "You didn't tell mama, did you," She whispered. "No…No, I did not." He replied. Annie looked at the two, glaring hard. Her arms crossed firmly across her chest._

 _"Honey, I know you said—" he tried his best to explain, but Annie wasn't having any of it. And understandably so. She remembers, waiting. Never knowing if he'd come back from his duties, yet also how important it was for him to do what he did. And while she would continuously love him for it, she explicitly told him and he had also agreed at the time (not now, however) that he wouldn't lead their daughter down this same path._

 _"I don't even want to hear it. Aqua give your father the sword." Aqua opens her mouth slightly as if she wants to say something, but Annie's glare locks onto her and she decides against it handing her father the wooden key._

 _"Sorry, Dad," Aqua murmurs, eyes downcast as she looks dejected as if what was happening was somehow her fault. Ricktor places a hand on her shoulder giving a soft squeeze, causing her to look up at him somewhat. "It's okay, Aqua. We'll try again another time." He says the last part of that in a whisper as not to further incur his wife's wrath._

 _"Are you two scheming?" Annie's words a low questioning growl. "No. No, ma'am," Ricktor replied. "No, mama," Aqua follows suit with a response. Annie eyes both of them with a small look of uncertainty, but in the end, only lets out a huff in response. "Get inside both of you. Aqua, room. And Ricktor, we're going to talk. No ifs, and, or buts. Are we clear?"_

 _"Yes, sweetie."_

 _"Okay, mama."_

 _Both did as they were told. Sadly, life had a way of steering you toward your "destiny," whether you wanted it or not…_

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

The air was nice and cool as it wrapped its self around Eraqus' body. I have to find someone else. Even as he thought this, he also wished both Aqua and Annie endless happiness of all the people he had in his life he knew they deserved it most. The once bright sun now painted a golden-red hue and it slowly dipped behind the mountains in the distance. For now, I need a place to sleep.

"I wonder if Oscar knows—" but he was never able to finish his thought as he was suddenly startled by a piercing scream, only to be followed by more screams and the remaining folks that were out at this time trying their best to scurry to the safety of their homes. Oh, no! In all this incoming commotion, he managed to get ahold of a man running past him, but with all the heightened emotions of fears, it was hard to get anything close to intelligible.

"W-What's going on!?" Eraqus demanded. The fear that managed to enrapture this man's whole body was so palpable, it was a wonder he didn't collapse right then and there, though he figured he might have had something to do with that. "B-b-b-big…black monster…I-I-I…let me go!" The man practically screamed in horror. Thankfully, that was all Eraqus needed to hear. He let the utterly terrified man go. The man scurrying off in a heap running into to people in the process who were also just trying to escape.

Unversed must be loving this… all these emotions running wild like this. Damn, I thought I would've had more time!

Eraqus let out a weighty breath. Hand instinctive raised as he grasped onto nothing as he called forth his keyblade, now tangible. While he didn't know what he was walking into, he knew he wasn't going to fail again, under any circumstances.

I'll keep your home safe, Ricktor, I promise.

Eraqus ran into the fray, keyblade raised high. It wasn't long before the first unversed made its appearance. It's all-black body seeping up from the ground like goop as it hissed at him. Without a second thought, he aimed his keyblade at it.

"Blizzard!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy!_

One Sky, One destiny

Chapter Three: Brothers

 _"Brain, you can't be serious!?"_

" _Oh, but I am... It's okay, this is part of the book of prophecies after all."_

 _"B-But...! First Ephemer and now—!"_

 _"That's why you guys have to go on. Before we were even were tasked with keeping this world afloat, we were dandelions, remember?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, but even so—come with us, please—!"_

 _"—C'mon, you know I can't do that, someone has to stay behind, It'll be okay...trust me."_

 _"Yeah...besides, I'll be watching over him!"_

 _"!"_

 _"Chirithy!?"_

 _"It's been quite a journey, hasn't it? But I guess even that has to come to an end..."_

 _"Y-You can't leave me behind...you were my first ever friend, Chirithy! I-I can't lose you, too!"_

 _"Silly, even now, you're just as hard-headed as I remember! Even if we're apart, I'll always be with you. We're forever connected!"_

 _"N-No, I won't—you can't—!"_

 _The Chirithy only smiled. Standing next to Brain. Who then picks up Chirithy._

 _"We'll meet again, I don't know how or when but we will."_

 _Brain lays a hand on his chest. "See ya!" he pushes, they all enter free fall. "Brain, Chirithy—!" He cries out as he tries to reach for them, but to no avail..._

He was enveloped in darkness—and something _soft_? _What the—?_ Was something on top of him? His eyes, slowly but surely open. And...something, no, someone practically made their home on top his face, he could barely breathe. His hands latch onto 'them' and is somewhat taken aback, yet at the same time isn't at all surprised by these turn of events. This was _somewhat_ of a daily occurrence, after all. He smiles, "Sora~! You can't fall asleep on my face, " he softly chides. He looks over and sees a small identical bundle resting comfortably beside him. _These two really are polar opposites..._ He then places Sora besides him.

It isn't long for the bundle that had already seemingly been content where they laid to pick up on the familiar presence of someone next to them before they grabbed hold of them, smiling all the while.

 _I still don't quite get why they like to sleep with me, but what kind of big brother would I be if I said, no. Plus, I wouldn't hear the end of it from mom, which is the last thing I want._

He slowly sits up, taking in the still somewhat blurry world around him. Soft light filters through his window. It was the early hours of the morning. He glances downward, his little baby brothers we're happily asleep.

 _I'd better get started with the chores for the day before mom gets up._

He slowly gets up, his legs dangling on the end of the bed. He slowly stands up, letting out a hard stretch. As he steps forward, for a second he forgets that the wood beneath his feet is somewhat old as it creaks. One of his brothers stirs from their once peaceful sleep.

 _Crap!_

"Ven-Ven?" the voice is fragile, clearly still wrapped up in the web that is sleep. A lopsided smirk makes its way to ven's lips as he turns around, his baby brother who is practically the spitting image of him, has worry flashing in his bright blue orbs.

"Morning sleepyhead, " he says in a soft voice, ruffling his little brother's rebellious hair, earning a giggle in the process. "Did you and Sora get scared last night?" At that mention, his little brother's eyes shifted away from his as if embarrassed. "It's okay Roxas if something scares you in the middle of the night, my door is open, okay?"

"O-Okay...we were gonna sleep with mommy, but we... got scared and thought we saw something in the hallway..." Roxas's trembling, somewhat just thinking about it.

Ven chuckled. His brothers were the cutest at times. At the same time, a yawn was heard, Sora was now wide awake. Not at all hounded by sleep as Roxas had been. "Ven!" Sora happily bounces into his big brother's arms. Ven laughs, ruffling his chestnut brown hair. "Mornin' Sora did you sleep well?" Ven asks. At first, Sora seems hesitant but looks at both his brothers who are smiling warmly at him and that gives him the courage to continue.

"N-No...it was all kinds of scary..."

Ven's eyebrows raise slightly, "Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" Ven's voice comforting to Sora's ears. Ven sits down, the bed creaking as he does so. He plants Sora on his lap before motioning to Roxas to come sit as well which he happily does. "So, what made your dream so scary?"

"I-I..." his cerulean eyes glance at Roxas. He gives him a smile before offering his hand, which Sora happily takes. "I...In the dream, we all got sent to different places somewhere far, far away..."

"Somewhere far away?"

"Yeah, and we all forgot about each other..."

"That does sound scary, doesn't it?" Both boys nod. "It's okay because we're all together now. And even if we did get separated forgetting about each other. Somewhere deep down our hearts will remember without us even knowing!"

"Our hearts?" Both boys stared, utterly perplexed. "Our hearts are what bind us together. Every memory we've ever made is etched onto our hearts, even if we don't realize it."

Sora and Roxas stare downwards at themselves. They were still too young to understand what Ven was getting at, but something told him that they would when they were older. Then again, this was just a nightmare from the mind of his little brother, nothing would separate them, he was sure of it. "it's okay, you'll understand when you're older. For now, who wants breakfast?" Ven announces jovially. Sora and Roxas' eyes widen and large smiles spread on their faces.

"Yay!" They exclaim a little to loudly that Ven has to be quick to shush them in fear of waking their still-sleeping mother. "Shhh!" Ven places a finger to his lips. Roxas and Sora clasp their tiny hands over their mouths, smiling all the while.

The brothers waited for a minute in case they heard any movement from their mother's room. When the quiet still remained, Ven deemed them all in the clear. "Okay." Ven picks up Roxas and places him on the floor before doing the same to Sora.

Sora and Roxas grab Ven's hands as the three brothers went to go have some tasty breakfast.

 _/Light/_

 _"Hello, Mr. Xehanort!"_ a young lad greets as he and his friend who are goofing around manage to spot the elder man. "Morning, young one," he raises his hand in greeting. The kids smile as they scurry off.

While he could sense the light in those two kids, he knew they wouldn't do. He continued his calm and leisurely walk through the village. He remembers when he first came to this world. When they had become masters and were fully able to travel as they wished, Eraqus had persisted that he stay with him in the _land of departure,_ but unlike Eraqus he didn't quite like the idea of being confined to one world, so he ultimately declined.

Though he did promise to contact Eraqus if anything concerning the unversed, or catastrophic made its self known, but thankfully, at least here, he hasn't had to. Yeah, there had been the occasional Unversed here or there, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle that much was for sure.

 _Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Eraqus is upset with me the next time we speak._

The village he had currently made his home in was a quaint little town. The people were friendly and were willing to help if the need arose, but they also had the predilection to latch themselves onto the slightest hint of gossip and hold onto as though their lives depended on it.

Granted, this was a poor provincial town, so he didn't really expect much. The castle that made its home in the backdrop of the world was truly a sight to behold, however. It was one of the first things his golden eyes had laid eyes on when coming to this world. He quizzed the first person he came across about the castle and from what he gathered, there were a king and queen who had a son, but they hadn't heard high nor hair of them and were completely in the dark on if they were even alive. Which, in its own way was kind of concerning. Nevertheless, he was an outsider, and it was probably better it stayed that way, protection of the world and all that.

"Ah, Mr. Xehanort, we're out early aren't we?" The sudden intrusion on his thoughts caused him to turn around. A warm, inviting smile was the first to greet him. "Ah, yes. Hello, Catherine," he replied. Catherine was a kind young women. Always ready to help wherever she felt she could, and given she had three children, her ingenuity was one to be both respected and feared.

Her sandy blonde locks rested comfortably in a loose ponytail that hung over her shoulder. Small freckles dusted her face. While the soft yellow dress she wore complimented her perfectly striking sea-green eyes.

"How are the boys?"

She gives a light chuckle, "They're fine. Rambunctious as always. Ventus has his work cut out for him somedays, but being the big brother he is, he does it."

"Ah, Ventus. Charming young lad. Sora and Roxas, too."

"Thank you again for giving Ventus a job, Mr. Xehanort. It's been somewhat tough recently and..." Xehanort raises a hand, silencing what he feels is unnecessary praise. "Please, think nothing of it. I know hard it can be. And think of it as a "thank you," to you for helping me when I first got here, you and your boys."

Catherine's cheeks dusted a pink hue. "You're very welcome!"

"Well, I must be off, I was just finishing my morning walk and intended to get some breakfast at the bakery."

"Ah, I see. I'll leave you to it."

"Yes. It was nice talking with you, Catherine. And tell Ventus I'll see him later."

"Yes, I will."

Xehanort nods before turning sharply on his heel and slowly sauntering away. Catherine's smile never fades from her lips as she watches him depart.

 _/Darkness/_

"Ven, Ven! Play with us!" Sora and Roxas tugging softly on Ventus's fingers as they tried their best with there tiny frames to pull him over to the living room were crayons, paper and toys were haphazardly littered about without a care in the world. "I want to you guys, but...I've gotta go to work."

"No, play with us!" Sora whines, looking as though he's on the verge of tears. "Yeah...please!" Roxas chimes in, pouting.

"I-I can't—! I want to trust me, but—"

"Sora...Roxas...!" A voice stern, chimes in.

At that, both boys release their brother. Dejected looks lined their usually happy features. Catherine who had been outside folding clothes, thus hearing the commotion from inside, decided to lend a hand. "Sora...Roxas, you know your brother has to go to work right now," she chides the two softly. She knew they meant no harm, it just showed how much they loved their brother.

"We know..." Sora and Roxas say, staring at their mother sadly. "We...just..." Roxas voice tiny as tears slowly start to form. While Sora doesn't cry, it's easy to see his lip trembling. Ventus can't help but sigh, a soft smile made its way to his lips. He gets down on one knee so that way the three brothers are face to face.

"When I come back, how bout we play then? Does that sound good? I'll even pinky-promise!" To show he meant it, Ventus held out his right pinky. Sora and Roxas stare at Ven somewhat hesitant before, eventually, Sora takes the initiative and links pinkies. "C'mon, Rox!" Sora coaxes. Roxas still somewhat hesitantly does still link pinkies. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Ventus chants happily. Sora giggling. Roxas, on the other hand, was never really a big fan of it, especially the needle part. It always unmanaged to unnerve him. Even if he knew that there was no way a needle was going to end up in Ventus's eye from not keeping his promise, his brain never seemed to agree.

That said, Ventus got his good-byes out and headed to Xehanort's home. Which wasn't that far from their home which resided in the lush forest a little ways away from the village.

Ventus sighs, giving himself a once over. Even though he'd been doing this apprenticeship for Mr. Xehanort for some time now, he still managed to feel self-conscious. Smoothing out the lab coat that had been given to him by Mr. Xehanort, he gave the wooden door in front of him a hearty knock.

"Master Xehanort?" Ven calls out, ostensibly to be met with silence. _That's weird. Mom said she'd spoken with him earlier, so he had to know I was coming over._ He decided to knock one more time, at least to give Mr. Xehanort the benefit of the doubt.

"Master Xehanort! Are you—!" The wooden door's rather abrupt opening startles Ven. "Ah, Ventus, my boy...I'm sorry I was tending to _other_ matters, I didn't quite hear you," He says, stepping aside and letting Ven enter.

"What's going on here, Master?" Ven inquired, as boxes littered the usually quite spacious and clean living room. "This Ventus is just one of the things we'll be working on today," I recently decided to finally take some of my older items out of storage and set them up in my lab."

"Oh...okay. Where do you want me to start?" Ven implores. "Ah, the right side and then work your way to the left," Xehanort orders.

Ven nods, instantly getting to work without any interjections. He grabbed the first box that lay on the floor and headed toward the basement. His feet cultivating slight creaks as he walks down the steps. With every step, the stairs began their never-ending spiral downward.

 _I wonder if Master Xehanort realizes that these stairs really feel like something out of a horror movie?_

This was just one of many thoughts that came to the young boy's mind whenever he was asked to venture into his employer's basement. Not that he ever brought any of these thoughts to Xehanort himself out of fear of possible judgment, but... when it's just you and your thoughts could you really be blamed for what was conjured? He didn't think so, but who was he to say.

Eventually, he reached the bottom step. Soft light shimmered throughout the basement, bathing it in a comfortable essence. _Wow, Master Xehanort really's been putting this place through its paces, hasn't he?_ He can't help but remark as he immediately picks up on scattered papers and writing utensils. Beakers and vials were filled with different colorful substances that were either inactive or lightly bubbling due to the small amount of heat being applied to them.

Science was never really something he thought he had a knack for, but he'd be lying if he said his master didn't make it seem like something worth trying.

"I wonder what Brain would thing if he saw this, he was always—" the words leave his mouth, only for him

to instantly begin question what he's just said. W _ait, who—?_ The name feels foreign on his tongue and yet in his brain, he felt what he could only describe as a tiny spark of something he feels he long forgot.

"Brain? Why would I say that...? Who _is_ that...?" _And why am I so sure it's a person?_ Without even giving it a second thought, he finds himself mentally combing through his brain for any sort of answers, only for him to sadly come up empty. In his bones, he could feel it, like a hallowed memory, something inside of him was being omitted. _But what—? Why would I say someone's name and have no recollection of them? It didn't make sense._

"Ventus, are you alright down there?" Xehanort's voice is alarming due to the echo but also calming as it ameliorates these newly constructed thoughts from detracting him from the job at hand. "No. I'm fine," he's quick to respond as not to send worry his way.

He places the box down in a single motion before haphazardly bumbling his way back up the stairs to grab another box. At the same time, he's halted by a rather tiny tap to his shoulder, startling him. "Ah-!"

He practically jumps out of his skin as he swiftly turns on his heel to only come face to face with Xehanort, who's both startled and worried himself, it seems.

"What's wrong, my boy? You look deathly pale. Did you hurt yourself? Did something break down there? Did you do something you weren't—" Xehanort's seemingly concerned filled questions come out rapid-fire, as Ventus has no chance to answer even one. So instead, he just nods vehemently.

"N-No, nothing like that, sir. I promise. It was...something to do with me..." but from the sound of his words not even he's really sure what to believe. Hearing this peaked Xehanort's interest almost immediately. _I honestly had my doubts when I first met the boy, but..._ no—he couldn't get his hopes up just yet, he was willing to play the long game if he had to.

He motions toward the couch that also had boxes littered around it. The tiniest flicker of a smile makes its way onto Ventus's lips. He slightly bounces as he sits on the couch.

"What's got you so scared out of your skin?"

"Well—" if he was being honest, he didn't really have the words to describe it, but seeing as his master was taking his time when it was clear that he could be doing something else, he had to at least try.

"Master...have you ever...I dunno, recalled something that didn't quite make sense to you, but did?" God, even as he explained it sounded like gobbledygook.

"I'm not quite...sure what you mean?"

Ventus couldn't help but run his hand through his hair in frustration. "This...is why I didn't want to say anything...I know I'm not making any sense, I-I just—" Ventus' usually bright cerulean eyes now shrouded as he was clearly ashamed he even bother to bring it up in the first place.

A warm, calloused hand clasps onto Ventus's shoulder. "Ventus, do not be ashamed. Don't let your worries or thoughts stay silent. The greatest minds are the one that let their voices be heard."

As Ventus took in Xehanort's words he got the feeling that he had some past misgivings. For what? He wasn't sure, but maybe one day he'd ask. For now, Xehanort's simple words of wisdom managed to put his worries and fears to rest, in the meantime...

Ventus stands up, grabbing one of the boxes resting by his feet. "Thank you," He smiles. Xehanort nods, chuckling, "You're welcome. Anytime. For now, I'll be attending to things around the house. Let me know if you need me," He states. Ven gives a curt nod as he watches him walk off.

For the rest of the day, he didn't have an incident like the one he'd had when first going down into the basement, and for that he was grateful.

Eventually, the task is complete. All boxes squared-away neatly in the basement. Once, he'd stored the last box, Ven had tried to go one step beyond and unpack them. But Xehanort was adamant that Ven had already done enough and told him they had "one" last task to fulfill for the day.

Ventus finds himself taking a big breath before exhaling with vigor. Light building in his right hand before the light gives form to a key. "You've been practicing, good," Xehanort comments eyeing with an eerie fascination the key that now rested in the young boy's hand.

"I usually try to sneak in some practice when Sora or Roxas isn't around..." _which is practically impossible to do..._ "...or when I'm not busy with chores," he mumbles rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Even still, a step is a step, no matter how it took you to get there, is it not?"

Ven nods, "I guess you're right."

Ven wasn't sure why, but ever since he could remember he could summon what was called a "keyblade"

"Ventus!" Xehanort voice firm. Ventus snaps to attention. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Y-Yes..." Ven hesitantly answers.

Xehanort's gaze is sharp, he slowly backs away. His fingers twitch with intent, darkness envelopes his hand before seeping into the ground, only for it to slowly materialize into a bluish-dark creature with red eyes.

"Do you remember what this creature is?"

"Y-Yes, it's an Unversed, right?"

"Correct."

"And where do Unversed spawn from?"

"Humans. Whose negative emotions are left to fester."

"Also correct. And what must be done if an Unversed were to surface?"

"I defeat them using the keyblade."

"Yes. Correct. Now do what you must."

"R-Right...!"

Ven slowly raised his keyblade, hands trembling. He let out a shaky breath. _All I have to swing...it's just one_ _. There's nothing to be scared of—!_ He tried his best to psych himself up. Meanwhile, the Unversed continued to scurry about. Only then, to goop into a puddle occasionally that swished this way and that without a care in the world _._

Ven found his eyes gradually glancing over at Xehanort, whose tolerance was surely beginning to wain with every second that ticked by and his refusal to strike. When he'd first met the man he now called, "master" he'd been content with just living life as it came along. But Xehanort had said he sensed something "special" about him and wanted to foster that. And while he didn't quite know what he saw, he felt the need to want to prove to him that this judgment wasn't anything.

 _May my heart be my guiding key!_

And so, with everything he had in him when the Unversed itself finally emerged, he struck. Slashing it in one clean, precise strike.

"Good. But it seems you're still hesitant when it comes to attacking. And THAT Ventus...cannot do," his words stern. Ven flinched, he knew deep down fighting wasn't new to him, he could feel it every time he was asked to summon his blade, but...

 _I don't like fighting. I'm scared._

But he couldn't say this aloud—he wouldn't. So instead he said, "I'm sorry, Master...I know I could be better—"

"Stop. No excuses. If we're going to uses excuses, then it is clear that we just need to better work on your training. From now on, we practice at dawn. And you are not to let anyone, and I do mean anyone, know of this. Is that understood?" Sharp golden eyes bore into his. "M-Master Sora and Roxas, they..."

"So you're telling me that you'd rather let something bad happen to them and you be too weak to protect them, is that it?"

Cerulean eyes widen, a flash of anger shining through. "Never! I'd protect my family with everything I had, even if that meant losing my life, I'd gladly take that over watching them suffer." And he meant it.

Now, it was time for Xehanort's eyes to widen. Only for a devilish smirk to line his features.

 _This boy—I can feel it, this boy was going to bring my plans to fruition! The **X-blade** is with reach! _

"So to reiterate, we start at dawn."

"Understood, Master!"

"You are good to go for today. Give my regards to your family." Xehanort turns on his heel, back to his young apprentice as he walks away.

"I will, and night." Ven gives one final bow before he too walks off, heading home.

"I'm—" but Ven's words are drowned out as he's instantaneously smothered in hugs from what feels like all sides, though he knew that couldn't be the case because his family wasn't that big. "Welcome home, sweetie!" he picks up on the voice of his ma.

"Ven, welcome home!" the other two voices sound smothered into his legs. He chuckles, "Love you all too, but you guys have to this _every time_ I leave?" he's smiling as he says this, he knows this is just his family shows their love.

"Yep. And we'll keep do it even when you get older," his ma jokes.

"Ma, something smells like it's—"

"Oh, no! The curry!" she exclaimed, scrambling to the kitchen. At the same time, Roxas and Sora were still engrossed in hugging Ventus. Only to eventually look up at him excitedly. "Can we play now?"

"Yeah, can we?"

In moments like this, Ven really adored his brothers' innocence. He beamed at them, "Yes, we can play now."

And that was the two needed to hear. Ven pulled along at a surprisingly quick pace that he finds himself having to be careful not to trip over his own two feet.

"Boys only until dinner is ready, is that clear?"

"Okay!" all three brothers called in unison.

Both brothers then begin dragging him this way and that, each wanting to do different tasks with Ven. "Sora, Roxas, why don't we—"

"B-But I want to play firetrucks!" Roxas murmured, lips in an all too adorable pout.

"And I want to draw!" Sora huff, arms crossed.

As much as he loved both Roxas and Sora, they weren't the best when it came down to sharing. And that didn't just apply to Ventus's attention. Pretty much anything that could be turned into a battle with the two, would. Still, they cherished each other. Honestly, there wasn't a moment that the two weren't together.

"If we're gonna play, we're gonna all play together or not at all, okay?" Ven expresses, frankly.

At the mention of not playing, both boys moods immediately changed as they glanced at each other worriedly. "Okay..." they both say.

"So... What will we play first?" Venus wonders, finger to his lip as he racks his brain. "Oh, I know! How about a drawing contest!" Sora expresses with vigor.

This gets both brothers attention.

"A drawing contest?" Roxas cocks his head in confusion.

"Yeah! And then when dinner's over, mama can decide the winner!"

"Hmm, I like it. Good job Sora, " Ven congratulates, ruffling his hair. Sora beams in return. It takes a moment, but eventually, Roxas is easily on board as well. "I'm not gonna lose to you Sora!" Roxas declares, cerulean eyes shining with gusto.

Ventus found himself also getting hyped at the simple challenge. "Don't count me out, either you two!"

With that, the challenge is a go.

Ventus watches his brothers race off.

And at that moment, Ventus words he had spoken to Xehanort had only strengthened. He would protect what mattered.

"Ven!" Sora and Roxas's voice bringing him back to reality. "I'm coming!" he chuckles bounding forward, smile never leaving his lips.

 _No matter what...!_


End file.
